Possessive Nature
by minakochan28
Summary: "...when Wolfram wanted something, he latched onto it. Life had shown him that precious things tend to slip past our fingertips when we least expect it. So why do so many people question his deep attachment to Yuri? Of course he would want to be around him all the time." Wolfram/Yuri


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou!**

* * *

It was no secret that Wolfram von Bielefield was possessive.

Ever since he was a boy, he never liked sharing with others. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his father never gave him the attention he craved. Maybe it was that his mother was always busy being the Maou and couldn't shower him with as much motherly attention he felt he deserved, but instead had to share her with all of Shin Makoku.

Maybe it was because his precious older brother Gwendal spent all his time being a battle strategist for his mother and country. Or perhaps because Gunter could only afford to spend so much time teaching him while trying to also be an advisor to the Maou.

Or perhaps because the one person he trusted most in the world- the one person who was always there for him- lied to him his entire life.

It wasn't the fact that Conrart was half-human. He understood the need to keep that a secret. But the fact that he didn't trust Wolfram enough hurt more than any secret intended to keep him safe.

So yes, when Wolfram wanted something, he latched onto it. Life had shown him that precious things tend to slip past our fingertips when we least expect it. So why do so many people question his deep attachment to Yuri? Of course he would want to be around him all the time. Not only is it his duty as his fiancé, but also a part of his life he wanted to protect.

In the beginning, everyone doubted the sincerity of Wolfram's feelings. Which they should have, seeing as how the engagement occurred because Wolfram insulted Yuri's mother, which resulted in the slap. But once Wolfram began to truly see the honesty and innocence that made up Yuri's heart, Wolfram couldn't help but want it all for himself. Gunter was right-Wolfram was a selfish loafer. But who could resist something as wonderful as the feelings Yuri sparked within Wolfram's heart?

Yuri wasn't from this world. Where he comes from (some strange place called Earth, with strange contraptions and twisted ideas of same-sex relationships), there he has family and friends who wait for him while he reigns in Shin Makoku. Family and friends he is always anxious to return to.

Its not like Wolfram doesn't know how much Yuri loves Shin Makoku and all his subjects here. After the battle with Shinou and Shousho, Yuri was a bit reluctant to go through the portal. It was Wolfram who told him to return, no matter how shattered his heart felt during that time.

After all, Yuri wasn't the only one who hesitated before making that life-changing decision. Wolfram hung onto the hope that Yuri would choose Shin Makoku- choose his family here- choose him. But he let go of that selfish desire and (as always) put Yuri's best intentions before his own. He would rather lose Yuri and know he was happy than to subjugate him to a lifetime of regret just so Wolfram wouldn't have to sleep alone at night. But damn if it wasn't the hardest thing for Wolfram to stay put and not run after him, begging Yuri to let him follow.

It was this thought that got Wolfram through the Yuri-less year he was gone. But that didn't keep him from stopping by every source of water, hope flaring in his heart at the thought that maybe, just maybe, today would be the day Yuri would come back to him. And just like the previous day, Wolfram would inwardly sigh in regret, remembering that no matter how hard he had latched on, Yuri still slipped through his fingertips.

It didn't matter that Wolfram had become Yuri's shadow during his time in Shin Makoku. It was all for naught that Wolfram had moved into the Royal Chambers, stating his rights as fiancé. It hadn't made any difference when Wolfram bore the torture of the sea or when he insisted that Yuri ride with him or near him on every journey they made together.

Adopting a daughter with Yuri had not kept Yuri closer, but instead left him with a constant reminder of the gentle heart Yuri possessed. Every time Wolfram looked at Greta, he remembered how this little girl tried to kill Yuri, yet Yuri ended up adopting her and allowed Wolfram to be her second father. But when Yuri left, he was forced to comfort her as well as his own mangled heart.

However, contrary to popular belief, Wolfram doesn't hate water. Despite his fire maryoku, he loved the purity and flow of water. It was no wonder that Yuri could bend the element to his will. In fact, it was water that originally brought Yuri to Wolfram. So how could he hate it when it was water that delivered his happiness? When it was water that constantly returned Yuri to him?

But it was also water that would take him away. Yuri's coronation was the first of many involuntary separations, and Wolfram would be damned before he let it happen again. So he would stick by Yuri's side, following him into the baths because he knew there were times the bath water would swirl and rip Yuri away from him. Wolfram would gladly brave the horrid sea because what if Yuri fell in? The wimp was a klutz and either he would drown or be sucked away back to Earth!

Even tiny puddles on the road could provide enough water to take Yuri away with no guarantee of his return. So Wolfram had no choice but to stay close by and use his fire to melt away any potential escape for Yuri to travel through. To make sure that his Yuri would remain with him for as long as possible.

He knew he couldn't force Yuri to love him. After all, Yuri's entire life was built around Earth's values and beliefs that same-sex couples were a taboo. Even if they weren't, Yuri had shown no true attraction to Wolfram before.

Wolfram knew this. He was hell-bent on changing his mind, but in order to do that, he had to ensure that Yuri would be around him long enough to have his feelings for the blond grow into love. Wolfram already knew he was halfway there, with that cute speech made after Wolfram returned to the castle after their battle at Bielefield lands. He just needed more time- time that couldn't be given if Yuri spent it all on Earth.

So yes, Wolfram is possessive of Yuri. He latches onto to him, yelling at anyone who might steal even a bit of Yuri's attention away from him (with the exception of Greta, of course).

He constantly reminds Yuri of their engagement so it will be imprinted in Yuri's mind and he can come to accept it. But most of all, Wolfram tries to keep Yuri away from water- away from the one thing that can take away his happiness all over again.

Whoever said fire and water don't mix, never realized the depth of the ex-prince Wolfram von Bielefield's love for the 27th Maou, Yuri Shibuya.

Well, except maybe the Maou himself, once he put aside his silly notions of same-sex relationships and came to understand that no, he isn't gay. But he does love Wolfram von Bielefield, and not for his infamous looks or his talent as a soldier. No, he loves him for his fiery temperament, his fatherly affection towards Greta, and his unyielding passion for Yuri himself.

It may have taken a few years and a great many adventures for Yuri to understand that one falls in love with a person's soul, not their genitalia, but he did. Yuri finally realized that he had fallen hard for Wolfram and did not want to spend another second apart. Once he understood this newfound love, Yuuri gave Wolfram the confession he had always dreamt of, complete with the date of their wedding.

So in the end, all of Wolfram's efforts to remain by Yuri's side paid off. And now as Prince Consort to the Maou, he would be by Yuri's side for the rest of their lives.

Opposites may clash, and in the beginning it was so. However, Wolfram is thankful for his possessive nature. It won him Yuri's heart, and now he will never let it go. Something Yuri is more than willing to put up with for the rest of their lives- together.

* * *

 **A.N. Hello everyone. Sorry I seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. I would use the excuse of school, but that's not the whole truth.**

 **I really hit a writer's block for Feverish Recovery and have been trying to get some inspiration. As of right now, I don't have anything planned, but don't give up on me!**

 **A friend recommended that I watch Kyo Kara Maou! and I absolutely loved it. I love Yuuram!**

 **This is obviously the first Kyo Kara Maou! fanfic I've done. I hope its okay.**

 **Review and let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
